


【Smoke×你】玫瑰之下

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 半吊子废土瘟疫什么乱七八糟我也不知道是什么的au





	【Smoke×你】玫瑰之下

  
1.  
你总梦见骨灰湖。  
在那轮巨大的落日之下，灰色大湖沉默不言，灰烬和骨骸填满湖心，身边有重型卡车经过，车轮下带起一串呛人尘土。它们会在湖边倒车，慢慢地倾斜生锈的车斗，然后把新鲜出炉的更多的骨灰倾倒入湖中，运送骨灰的卡车会把车斗漆成黑色，在这些黑色巨兽的努力劳动之下，经年累月，大湖不曾退潮。它的波纹平淡，不会泛起涟漪，只在落日时吞入饱饱的满腹热量，入夜之后再慢慢倾吐。这是骨灰湖每临夕阳西下时的一口长长叹息。  
你就站在通往大湖的那条路上，黑卡车满载着骨灰和未烧尽的骨头，在你身边来来往往，不曾发出一丝声响。世间一切在你的梦里保持沉默，不会吐露只言片语，你也从不在梦里开口说话，像个被割了舌头的绝望游客，静静地和骨灰湖对视。  
而在今天的这个梦里，你遇见了新的客人。他就站在被高炉烟囱一分为二的落日之下，身后就是波纹静止的大湖，依旧穿着那身黑色的风衣，兜帽底下只露出一副黑色的鸟嘴面具，他左臂上那个红色袖章在明亮的夕阳之下亮得灼人眼睛。他就是一个活生生的闲人止步的标志。  
在落日底下，他几乎变成一抹阴影。他两只手都拿着东西，左手握着一杯酒，右手弯曲的食指勾住霰弹枪的护弓，黑色枪管笔直地垂落在他脚边。他举起左手，端起酒杯向你示意。  
“干杯。”他说道。声音被闷在面具里，听起来像一团热蓬蓬的毛球。“祝你早日康复。”  
然后他仰起头来，把杯里的酒倒在面具向下弯曲的鸟嘴上，液体顺着金属鸟喙往下流淌，变成一注落地的水流，然后滴答滴答，在他靴尖前漫开一滩深色的湿渍。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
  
  
2.  
砰砰砰！  
什么东西在你胸膛里用力蹬了一脚，你猛地惊醒起来，睁开眼睛的那一瞬间噪音和寂静从四面八方向你席卷而来，阴影中静静蛰伏的缝纫机和工作台，铁门上方那排铁窗里涌入的呼喊声，还有提穆尔把手肘靠在门上，用拳头外侧捶打铁门的声音，一次一组，一组三下，砰砰砰！然后大声喊着你的名字，“把门打开！”  
你携带着满腔迟钝翻身起来，光着脚跑向铁门，拉开门的一瞬间，排山倒海的喝彩声从走廊的另一头直冲进来，如同狂风倒灌。灯光刺眼，血液倒流，感官苏醒，手心传来沉钝的疼痛，你一下子两额抽痛，眼前浮起一层炫目的银色碎花，身子一歪差点儿径直栽倒在提穆尔身上。  
他看到你的手之后神情堪称烦躁，“我就知道不能让你一个人出去。”他说着把你架到床上去，然后到固定在床对面的小餐桌上去给你倒了杯水，再按下排气扇的开关，房间里的空气闷热凝滞，让人难以呼吸。  
坐在床上的时候你已经不觉得眼花了，温水润滑你干枯的喉管，你告诉提穆尔你只是睡沉了，但是话到一半就被凶猛地呛咳打断。肺叶和气管不断发热发干，你的喉咙像个风箱，胸腔里像是生了一团没有烧起来的火，余烬的边缘微微发红，滚烫的白烟袅袅升起，突然让你想起湖中那些没有烧尽的骨骸，于是后背马上起了一层细密的热汗。  
提穆尔叹了口气，他抬头看着堆满杂物的上层床架，一言不发地拍着你的后背等待这阵咳嗽平复下来。你咳得有点想吐，靠着温水强行压了下去。他说：“莱拉在这儿，跟我来吧。”  
你放下杯子跟着提穆尔走。走廊里的欢呼声相比刚才有点减退，只是越往尽头走声音就越大，绕过走廊尽头的卫生站，那些声音忽然间就全部拔高，一刹那就攀上高峰。宽敞的大厅里挤了快两百个人，他们像教徒那样簇拥着拳击台，狂热地举起双手，为某人被打飞的一颗门牙而声嘶力竭地呐喊，喊叫之余又诡异地安静下来，于是白炽灯之下，拳头重击脸颊的声响就会像印章一样，有力而鲜明地拍在你的脸上。脸上的肌肉抖动，汗水和唾液甩落，两只眼珠子朝着不同的方向乱滚，最后在呆滞的凝视中静止。  
空气中充斥着狂欢，鼻血和劣质啤酒味的热汗，提穆尔挺爱干净的，不然他的房子早就被颜料糊成了抽象派大作，他对这种夜间消遣没多大兴趣。你们贴着墙走，努力不碰到男人大汗淋漓的后背，躲开信徒们几乎凝成实体的狂热。拳击场的另一边有一扇门，你们推开门往里走，上楼梯，最后走进一扇铁门里。  
  
  
3.  
头儿们才有的宽敞扇形房间，唯一的缺点就是晚上会被娱乐活动弄得不胜其烦，所以窗户都是隔音的。但是马克西姆大大方方地打开了窗户，正把手肘搭在窗台上欣赏拳赛，莱拉坐在他旁边，低头在打斗声中给他上臂的伤口消毒。  
“桌子上有酒。”女医生一边说一边把酒精棉片盖在青紫渗血的伤口上，她没有回头，而猎人好像感知不到痛觉，神色如常地盯着赛场上缠斗的拳手。他不像那些观众那样激动，猎人的眼睛是冷的。  
“你没见到线人？”他说话也生硬得很。  
“线人爽约，然后乌鸦来了。”你答道。  
房间里暂时没有人说话，你随便找了张椅子坐下，提穆尔端着两个装着透明液体的白瓷杯子，递给你其中一个，杯身暖得有点烫手，应该是热水，而他那杯大概就是伏特加了。你对酒精饮料毫无研究，不过伏特加和白水外观上本来就没有什么不同。  
天花板上挂着白炽灯，你晃晃瓷杯，热水就在杯子里荡起浅浅的涟漪来，雪白的瓷杯上没有一点儿杂质，因为杯子是用湖里的骨灰烧的。  
呐喊声，拳套，落日。你盯着杯中的涡纹忽然间陷入了某种蒙混的幻觉里。  
蜗居在地下会死亡失去感觉，一旦你走进会被阳光覆盖的玫瑰区，就会发现热闹的地方只有医疗所和高炉。死人太多，矿洞里无人工作，玻璃厂纷纷转行，于是黑卡车走了个反方向，把骨灰从湖里又运进了工厂，最后变成一个个亮晶晶的陶瓷杯子，陶瓷盘子，瓷刀瓷碗，那些锅碗瓢盆又亮晶晶地放在店铺摆卖，像雪白的鸽子一样亮晶晶地飞入每个人的屋子。玫瑰区充斥着死亡，你们用亡者饮水进食，用亡者养育蔬菜作物，你们以亡者为食，亡者永远不死，他们在后人的身体和生活里永生。  
莱拉咔嚓一声剪断绷带，窗外涌入震耳欲聋的呼喊声。拳赛终于结束，马克西姆关上窗户，回头问你：“受伤了？”  
“摔了一跤而已。”你答道。  
  
  
4.  
回想起黄昏时的酒馆，你就想起那个新鲜出炉的，热气腾腾的梦境。  
依旧是热，但这是喧嚣的热，酒馆里就像一锅沸腾的浓汤，铁厂工人们扯着嗓子咒骂在牌桌上出老千的同事，门可罗雀的妓女倚在吧台尽头唉声叹气，醉汉碰杯，酒保醉醺醺地胡言乱语，把一杯散发着浓烈酒精气味的饮料拍在你面前。你就是热汤里没煮烂的那颗豌豆，干巴巴地瞪着酒杯发愣。墙上挂着蒙尘的电子表，冒号后面的红色59一跳就归零，现在是17时整，钟表旁边的汽笛吐出一柱蒸汽，然后发出一声呜的尖叫。  
线人没来，乌鸦来了。一群黑影聚集在酒吧门口，他们戴着鸟嘴面具，左臂上有鲜红的臂章、一大桶冰块哗啦一下倒进汤里，欢闹的沸腾戛然而止，温度骤降，口味冲淡，酒馆里顷刻间噤若寒蝉。  
领头的那一个率先走向吧台，他在台上放下他的霰弹枪，坐在你左手边，随后他的手下跟上。你左手边是连塑料手套的开口都被黄色胶带卷了几圈的乌鸦，右手边是敞着被热汗打湿的胸脯的妓女，你盯着那杯烈酒，几乎能够听到酒保紧张的吞咽声。乌鸦，俗话都这么叫，但他们有一个更制式的名字，他们是清洁工，席卷街头巷尾每一片朽烂的腐肉。  
他们陆陆续续摘下脸上的鸟嘴面具，各自点了饮料，但是你左手边这位没有。面具把他的脸遮盖得密不透风，他甚至连黑色风衣的兜帽都没有摘下来，他开口点了一杯橙汁，你正在思考如何脱身，分不出脑子来开面具鸟喙里是不是藏着吸管这种无伤大雅的玩笑。  
玩牌的那桌工人战战兢兢地在酒杯底下压了纸钞，他们从牌桌边站起来，放下扑克牌的动作轻柔得像是在抚摸情人的脸颊，裹在那条汗迹斑斑的背带工装裤里的身体没有碰到桌子椅子，与平日里来去都声势浩大的样子大相径庭。他们轻着脚步起身，轻着脚步离去。你口袋里放着足以支付酒钱的钞票，坐在门边的那桌温室园丁也拉开了椅子，你想着等他们也离开那么你也就随大流地溜之大吉，结果屁股还没挪窝，一阵刺痒就从肺叶升起，刮过喉管。  
呛咳声在安静的酒馆里突然炸开，吓得那妓女手里的烟卷一抖，一束烟灰飘落在地。你扶着吧台咳得眼冒金星，耳边都是嘈杂的蜂鸣，待咳嗽停止，那只乌鸦的脑袋转向你，他那只裹在黑色橡胶手套里的手把橙汁推了过来。  
鸟嘴面具里有一声轻轻抽气，你明白那时发话的前兆，你当机立断决定先声夺人。  
“多谢您的好意。”你答道，气息微弱，嗓音沙哑。酒保收下你的纸钞，飞快地收走你未曾沾过嘴唇的那杯私酿烈酒，把它藏进了吧台下的酒柜里。  
  
  
5.  
拳赛早已散场。  
你在繁华褪尽的大厅里靠墙坐下，陪伴你的是脚边的门牙先生，今晚的赢家给了他一记重拳，于是这位渴望远行的门牙满怀感激地脱离牙床和嘴唇，到你脚边去和你作伴。  
“消炎药。”莱拉向你扔了一个盒子。“止咳药。”莱拉又向你扔了一个盒子。坐在墙边把止咳药的药盒翻到背面，成分的那个冒号后面淀粉排第一，罂粟排第二。是你预料中的结果，毕竟最好的医疗服务在玫瑰区城郊的医疗所，白衣天使们愿意全方位全身心地照顾你，好让你觉得自己真的能活到血疫病能被根治的一天。如果你觉得肉体无药可救，那么到医疗所旁边的教堂里求主宽恕也不是不可以，有时候教堂里的场面比拳击台还要精彩纷呈。再如果你想把所有的问题一次性全部解决了，那么最好去找乌鸦，他们提供安乐死，焚尸炉，骨灰湖的一条龙服务，免费。再然后你就会变成一个亮晶晶的白瓷盘子，也许和你一起并排躺在铁质橱柜里的茶杯就是你几个月前神秘消失的邻居呢。  
你的右手被莱拉严严实实地裹了起来，你在地板上坐了一会儿，受够了凝滞空气中的男人汗味之后就扶着墙站起来，握着药盒走向卫生所。那颗牙齿不知道会在这儿待多久，你有好几天没见到负责打扫这一层楼的工人了。  
砰砰砰。又是敲门声，沉重刺耳。你走前两步，发现有人正在捶打卫生所的铁门，那声音让你脑子鼓噪钝痛，你忍无可忍地快步走上前去，在那男人身侧直接推开了铁门。  
“借过。”你说道。然后闪身从他和门框的缝隙里挤了进去。熟门熟路地摸到电灯开关，然后徒劳地尝试在药柜里找到一点没有过期的止咳药物。那男人扯了一张凳子坐下，金属在地板上拉扯，刺耳的噪音让你想骂街。  
但他浑然不觉。翠色眼睛的拳手把一对拳套摆在桌上，他穿了一件红白色的外套，拉链敞开，露出被汗水微微干涸的胸膛，闲适的坐姿让人觉得他就是一个坐在观众席好整以暇的观光客，而你就是那出敲锣打鼓的大戏。  
“晚上好啊，女士。”他笑着说，笑得身心愉悦，“请问这儿有酒吗？”  



End file.
